


Flatmate Wanted

by dinochicknugget



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Jack and the Doctor are brothers, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), Jimmy stone sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinochicknugget/pseuds/dinochicknugget
Summary: Rose finds the perfect new place and the perfect guy.“And they were roommates!”“Oh my god they were roommates.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. I just started writing this and I’m sooooooooo excited about it. I will try to upload every Saturday, and I hope y’all like it.

Rose couldn’t believe the day that she had just had. It had all started this morning. She had been late to her international business class, and the professor had called her out in front of the entire class for it. God, she hated that class! Then she stopped to pick up a hot coffee afterwards and had spilled it all over her new blouse. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to go home and change on account of the fact that she had to get to her Astronomy course. When she had gotten out of her astronomy course, she found out that her bike had been stolen, so she had to take the tube all the way across town to the crummy, rundown flat she shared with her boyfriend. She had lost her credit card on the tube, and was forced to cancel, but finally she was home after what felt like the longest day in history.

Rose saw Jimmy’s bike parked out front of their flat, and rolled her eyes. She had hoped that he wouldn’t be home for a few more hours. All Rose wanted right now was a little bit of peace and quiet, and she knew that she wasn’t likely to get it if Jimmy was home. More likely than not, he was playing his guitar or drunk out of his mind and yelling at something on the TV. She just wasn’t in the mood to deal with him right now, so she picked up her phone and called her best friend. 

“Martha?” 

“Hey!” Martha said enthusiastically into the phone.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?” Rose asked tentatively. 

“Sure! What time?” 

“Does now work?” 

“Sounds great! I’ll see you in 15!”

“Great! I’ll change, and meet you outside my flat.”

“Bye Rose.”

“Bye Martha.”

Rose ran up the five flights of stairs to her flat and walked inside. Of course Jimmy had left the door unlocked all day long. 

“Hey babe,” Rose called as she entered the small flat. 

“I’m in here,” Jimmy shouted in lieu of a more traditional greeting. Rose longed for him to just once say “Hi honey! How was your day?”

“What did you today?” she asked as she walked into the living room to find Jimmy unsurprisingly sprawled out on the couch with a cigarette dangling out of the corner of his mouth. “What have I told you about smoking inside the flat, sweetie?”

“Babe, it helps me to think!”

“No, it doesn’t. Did you pay the rent today?”

“No. I figured that you would do it.”

“Jimmy, I need your help with this,” Rose pleaded in an exasperated tone. “We can’t just keep letting these bills pile up. What happened to the money in the rent jar.”

“We were running low on beer.”

“Jimmy! You can’t just spend our rent money on beer. Look, I don’t have time to deal with this right now.I’m going out with Martha. I’ll be back later tonight. We’ll talk about this then.”

“You never spend any time with me anymore. You’re always at your classes.”

“You expect me to apologize for trying to get a degree from university? What do you expect me to do? Drop out?”

“Well…”

“I need to get ready!” Rose said as she stormed out of the room. 

…

Ten minutes later, Rose was standing on the street corner outside her flat, when Martha walked up to her.

“Hey!” Martha said as she fell into sep beside Rose.

“Hey. Where are we going tonight?” 

“I heard about a new club that’s opening up near Hyde Park. I thought that we could take the tube there, and Mickey said that he could meet us when he gets off work.”

“Sounds lovely. Speaking of Mickey, how is he? I feel like you see him more than I do nowadays.”

“I am his girlfriend.”

“Yes, and I’m his best friend.”

“Rose, you’re at university. You’re busy. It’s perfectly alright. Now, let’s get to the station before the next train leaves without us.” Martha said as she grabbed Rose’s hand and they dashed off to the nearest Underground station.

…

45 minutes later, Martha and Rose had arrived at the club when Martha grabbed Rose’s arm with excitement.

“I just got a text from Mickey. He’s on his way and he’s bringing a friend,” Martha exclaimed with a conspiratorial wink.

“Martha, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I’m with Jimmy.”

“Rose, if I’ve said it once, I’ve said it a million times, you could do better.”

“I know. I know. You’ve told me all of this before, but Martha, I love him.”

“That’s not the point. Does he make you happy?”

“Love isn’t supposed to be all sunshine and giggles all the time!” Rose argued.

“Rose, does he make you happy?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on him.”

“You always did trust people too much, always so willing to see the good in them.”

“I’m going to get a drink.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, go dance. Enjoy yourself. Somebody should keep an eye out for Mickey and his friend, and I’m more than happy too.”

“If they’re not here in 30 minutes I expect to see you out on that dance floor, missy,” Martha said to which Rose nodded weakly.

…

40 minutes later, Mickey walked in, and Rose hadn’t moved from her spot at the bar.

“Hey Rose! How are you?” Mickey said as he walked up with a reasonably attentive man in tow.

“I’m doing good. How about you?” 

“Couldn’t be better. Have you see Martha by any chance?”

“Not since she went out on the dance floor. I’m surprised she hasn’t stopped for a drink yet, but you know Martha. She’ll go on dancing until she drops.”

“I guess it’s her way of letting out stress from school.”

“Bless her heart. I still don’t know why she wants to be a Doctor so bad. Med school sounds like murder,” Rose joked.

“Well, I’m off to find her. Oh by the way, this is Adam,” Mickey said, gesturing to the man behind him fore walking off in search of Martha.

“Hello. I’m Rose.” Rose said amicably as she offered him her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Rose.”

“So what do you do?”

“I work as an art dealer for a private collector. How about you?”

“Well, I’m a student at the University of London. I’m majoring in business, but enough about me. Tell me more about your work. It sounds amazing. I love art. What does your collector like? Sculptures? Paintings? Both? Is it more modern or renaissance?” Rose gushed.

“Well, he’s a business owner who lives out in the country now, and all he’s really interested in is the piece with the biggest price tag. Do you paint?”

“I’m okay. I love to draw. Nothing impressive though.”

“I’d love to see some of your stuff some time.”

“So how did you meet Mickey?”

“A couple of weeks ago, my car broke down and I took it into his shop. We got to talking, and went out for beers together a few times. Today, he called me up, and told me that he was going out tonight, and that his hot friend would be here. That’s you.”

“Oh those two are devious!” Rose practically shouted. “I’m sorry. I thought that Mickey had told you. I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” was all Adam said before he turned from Rose and began talking to the girl sitting on his other side. 

God, he had the attention span of a small child. Once he realized that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted out of Rose, he moved on in the blink of an eye. He didn’t even try to disguise it. Rose slipped off her chair to go find Martha, figuring that dancing off her frustration was better than watching Adam flirt with every half drunk girl who stumbled up to the bar. She finally found Martha, who was dancing spastically in circles around Mickey. Mickey, on the other hand, was standing still and watching Martha carefully. She was liable to crash into someone or something any minute now.

“Martha!” Rose called out. “Martha! Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes! Come dance with me! I feel so much better!”

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Nothing! It just feels really good to have a night out. Come on! Dance with me!” Martha said as she grabbed Rose’s hand,

“Okay,” Rose said as she began to sway in time with the music. “How are you doing, Mickey?”

“Good. I’m just here to keep an eye on Martha. She’s almost crashed into every person here.”

“Well, it’s good that somebody is. Her spatial awareness seems kind of skewed right now. Are sure she hasn’t had anything?”

“Nope. She hasn’t had a drop of alcohol. It’s all the studying for her finals. She’s just letting out stress, and from the looks of it, she was really stressed. And it doesn’t help that she’s been mainlining caffeine for the past couple of weeks.”

“Ah, that explains it.”

“Rose, come on! I want to get some water,” Martha interjected as she began to drag Rose towards the bar.

“Okay. Sounds like a great idea.”

“So… how are things going with Adam?”

“Not great,” Rose admitted

“No! What happened?”

“Apparently it slipped Mickey’s mind to mention that I had a boyfriend.”

“Oh, come on. Jimmy-“

“And I are in a committed relationship,” Rose said cutting, Martha off. “Once Adam realized that I wouldn’t be going home with him, he turned his attentions elsewhere.

“Oh, Rose, I’m so sorry.”

“I think I might get out of here soon. Go home, you know. I’m just not in the dancing mood right now.”

“But Rose, it’s only eight. Please stay. I promise that it’ll just be you, me and Mickey. We can have fun.”

“I’m sorry, Martha, but I’m really tired. Go dance with Mickey. I’ll call a cab.”

“Bye Rose. Call me when you get home.”

“Bye,” Rose said as she slipped out the door, and stood on the street waiting for a taxi.

…

An hour later, Rose was back at her flat. Traffic in London was murder. All she wanted was to go to sleep. She walked inside only to find Jimmy exactly where he was when she had left him.

“Where have you been?” he shouted, slurring his words considerably. Great. He was drunk as a skunk. 

“I told you, honey. I was out with Martha.”

“Or you were out with another man!” 

“I would never cheat on you. I can’t believe you would say that!” Rose exclaimed clearly insulted.

“You never dress like that for me,” Jimmy said gesturing towards Rose’s little black dress and tights.

“That’s because you never want to go out.”

“Stop lying to me! You never come to any of my gigs, and you’re never home anymore!” 

“I’m busy. I have classes!” Rose said storming out of the room.

“Floozy,” Jimmy muttered as she left.

“What did you just say to me?!”

“I said that maybe you should stop going behind my back to be with other men!”

“I can't do this anymore.” Rose whispered in a cold tone.

“What?”

“I said I can’t do this anymore! It’s over Jimmy.”

“You can’t do this!” Jimmy roared as he leapt up from his spot on the couch, adn pushed Rose up against a wall.

“Jimmy, please. You’re hurting me.” Jimmy had said plenty of horrid things, but he had never even physically violent with Rose. She was getting scared now. “We’re not happy anymore. We need to let this go. Let me go.” Rose said as she wrestled against his grip. During a moment of Jimmy’s drunken haze, his grip weakened a Rose managed to break free. “I’m going to my mother’s for the night. I’ll come by to collect my things in the morning,” she shouted as she walked out the door.

…

30 minutes later, Rose was on her mother’s doorstep, knocking on the door.

“Rose? Do you know what time it is?” Jackie asked as she opened the door to her flat.

“Sorry Mum, but I need a place to stay for the night.”

“Well, come in. Come in,” Jackie said as she hurried Rose along through the door. “What happened? How’s Jimmy?”

“I wouldn’t know. We broke up.”

Are you okay?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Rose said as her eyes began to water.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Honestly? No. I just want to sleep.”

“Well, go ahead. Your room is all made up,” Jackie said after she enveloped Rose in a tight hug.

Rose are her way to her room, closed the door behind her, and sat on the bed. How had she ended up here? What would she do? Where would she live. Those were all questions for tomorrow Rose thought as she turned out the light and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up the next morning and looked around in confusion. Why was she in her old bedroom at her mum’s? Then the events of last night came back to her in a rush. Crap. She sat up in bed and grabbed her phone. 

“Hey Martha. What are you doing today?” she asked into the phone.

“Nothing much.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee. I need to talk.”

“I’ll meet you at the usual spot in an hour.”

“Great. See you then.” Rose hung up the phone and walked out of her room and into the living room. “Hey Mum.”

“Hey sweetie. Are you okay?”

“Better now that I’ve had some sleep. I’m going out to get coffee with Martha in a little while, and I guess I should start hunting for a new flat.” 

“Honey, there’s no need for that. You can always stay here,” Jackie offered.

“Thanks, but I can’t. I 20. I need to live on my own now, and I’m hoping to find a place a little closer to campus.”

“Well, good luck to you, and you better get moving if you want to be on time to meet up with Martha.”

“Ok,” Rose said before going to her room and changing. She caught the tube, 45 minutes later, she was at her and Martha’s favorite coffee house just off of campus.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Martha asked Rose.

“Um… That’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Let’s get our drinks and sit down first.”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes later, Martha and Rose had found a small table in the back corner and were sitting with their drinks in front of them. Black coffee for Martha, and some sort of blended coffee-adjacent drink for Rose.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Martha prompted.

“I guess I should just come out with it. I mean there’s no sense in beating around the bush, is there? I broke up with Jimmy last night.”

“OMG. That’s horrible and totally amazing. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Weirdly, I’m doing kind of good. I need to find a new place to live, and a job, but my head feels so much clearer. It’s like the air’s lighter. Anyways, I’m going to pick up my stuff later today.”

“I’ll come with you and help, and may I just say, I always thought that you were way too good for that drunk deadbeat.”

“I know, Martha. You’ve told me many a time. How was the rest of your night, last night?” Rose asked, eager to move on from the subject of Jimmy.

“It was great, but as it turns out caffeine is more potent than alcohol.”

“Really? You don’t say,” Rose said sarcastically. “From the way you were dancing last night, I would never have known.”

“Haha. Very funny. Anyways apparently I bumped into the wrong person on the dance floor, and Mickey and I were asked to leave.”

“Who?”

“The manager,” Martha said, giggling.

“Just tell me this, will normal Martha return after you get into medical school? Seriously, this caffeine addiction is becoming detrimental to your health. I would think that a future doctor would know that.”

“Sorry. Just all this studying is really getting me.”

“Take some time for yourself. You’ve got this, Martha You’re the smartest person I know, and you shouldn’t be sacrificing sleep for school.”

“Thank, Rose, but I gotta go. I’ll meet up with you later to get your stuff, and I’ll bring Mickey. He better be strong seeing as he all he does is work on cars all day long.”

“Oh, come on, Martha. He owns his own shop.”

“And all he talks about!”

“But you wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Rose reasoned.

“No you’re right, and I think I might have found a solution to your problem too. Turn around.” 

Rose looked behind her to see a poster hanging on the bulletin board. Flatmate Wanted! Call 02967 446113. 

“Oh my god! Martha, you’re a genius,” Rose exclaimed, turning back to Martha.

“You’re welcome, Rose. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Rose pulled out her phone and began dialing.

“Hello?” a gorgeous silky voice asked its owner answered the phone.

“Hi. I saw an ad in coffee shop about somebody looking for a flatmate.”

“Yes! That’s me. I’m John, John Noble. I live in a two bedroom apartment just off of campus. It’s tiny, but it feels bigger on the inside. You can come by anytime for the official tour.”

“I’m Rose Tyler, and that sounds great! Does tomorrow morning work?”

“Absolutely!”

“Wow okay. I’ll save your number in my phone and text you when I’m on my way over.”

“Brilliant! I’ll see you tomorrow, Rose Tyler,” John said before he hung up the phone. Rose smiled down at the phone in her hand. Things were looking up, adn finding a new flatmate was just a start.

…

A few hours later, Rose was standing outside Martha and Mickey’s apartment, waiting to go with them to the flat she used to share with Jimmy. 

They came down a couple of minutes later and caught the tube to the flat with Rose.

“So how were your afternoons?” Rose asked.

“Well, I was working at the shop all morning. Some guy brought in the most amazing Firebird. He wanted a custom paint job with flames on the side, but we managed to work him down to some small flame detailing instead. I just think that it would have clashed to mulch with the firebird on the hood.”

“Isn’t the customer always right?” Rose said, in a joking tone.

“Not always. We compromised.”

“And what about you Martha?”

“I had lunch with Tish, and then we went shopping for a little while. She has some huge gala coming up, and she needed a new dress. Apparently, you can’t wear the same dress twice to these kinds of things.”

“Her life sounds so tough.” 

“I said the same thing.”

They all climbed into Mickey’s car and arrived at Jimmy’s place a short while later. They had made their way to the third flight of stairs when they heard it: awful guitar playing and wailing. 

“Oh god,” Rose exhaled. “Not only do I have to pick up my stuff from a flat that was once mine, but now all of us have to have ours ears assaulted while doing it.”

“It’s fine, Rose. Just stay strong,” Martha said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Martha.” They had reached the top of the stairs now, and Rose pulled out her key to unlock the door. “Jimmy!” she shouted as she walked inside. “Jimmy! I’m here to pick up my stuff.” The guitar playing stopped.

“Like hell you are,” Jimmy responded. 

“What do you mean?”

“I thought everything that happened last night was a joke. We didn’t seriously break up.”

“Yes we did,” Rose answered calmly.

“You can’t leave me!”

“Yes, I can! Look, I’m only here to pick up my stuff. Then, I will officially be out of your life, and you’ll be out of mine,” Rose said, before turning to Mickey and Martha, who were standing in the doorway. “Let’s get some boxes out of the car.”

They all trudged down to the car to get more boxes, when they heard Jimmy yell down at them from the balcony.

“I figured I would save you the trouble of packing!” he yelled. Rose looked up to see what he was lugging behind him: her dresser. 

“Jimmy! What are you doing? Stop this! We can talk about things!” Rose yelled as he began to pour an entire bottle of tequila over her dresser.

“No we can’t. Not unless we get back together!” 

“That’s not happening!”

“Why don’t you come down here, mate, before I come up there!” Mickey interjected.”

“Mickey don’t,” Rose said.

“You don’t want to test me, buddy!” Jimmy yelled.

“He won’t test you!” Martha yelled. “I’ll do it myself!”

“I’m getting bored,” said as he flicked a lit match onto the surface of the dresser. It was ablaze within seconds and Jimmy managed to lift it over the railing and send it crashing down to the ground five floors below.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Rose exclaimed as she raced toward the stairs, but it was over. Jimmy was holed up inside the flat, her clothes had been reduced to ashes, and she had left the rest of her things including her key inside the flat. “Let’s go,” she said, turning back to Martha and Mickey.

“Are you okay?” Martha asked as she wrapped her arm around Rose’s shoulders.

“Not really, but I will be.”

“I can help you out some.”

“We’d be happy to,” Mickey offered.

“Thanks guys, but I’m going to stay at my mum’s tonight, and I have a meeting about a flat tomorrow. In the meantime, I’ll start the job hunt.”

“Thanks guys. Can you drop me back at my mum’s flat?”

“Sure,” Mickey said.

Rose arrived at her mum’s flat a few moments later, and immediately went to her room. She resisted the urge to cry. She wasn’t going to cry over Jimmy. Instead she fell into a restless sleep clutching her pillow and dreaming of her world going up in flames.

… 

The next morning she woke up, and walked into the kitchen in search of coffee. 

“Rose?” Jackie called out. “Martha called this morning looking for you, and she told me what happened. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Mum. I actually have a meeting this morning to look at a flat that I should be getting ready for.”

“Well go get ready then.”

Rose rushed off to her room and quickly sent John a text. I’ll see you in an hour! :)  
Then she began to get ready, and hurried out the front door to the tube station.

… 

An hour later, she arrived at a brownstone six blocks off campus. 

I’m here!

Take the elevator up. It’s on the second floor.

An elevator?! How fancy!

The apartment’s 2b.

Rose took the elevator up to the second floor and knocked on the door of 2b. 

“Hi!” shouted the most beautiful man that Rose had ever seen when she answered the door. He was tall and as thin as a twig. He had artfully messy brown hair and most radiant smile in the world. “Rose, right?”

“Uh… yeah!” Rose answered. “You’re John?”

“Yes, come in!” John said as he ushered Rose inside. “This is the living room. That’s the kitchen and down that hallway are the bedrooms and the bathroom.”

They were standing in a living room/kitchen that was crammed with books. The bookshelves were overflowing and others were strewn across the floor. The entire flat as far as Rose could see was painted royal blue.

“It’s lovely!” Rose exclaimed.

“Really? I’ll show you to your room. It’s just through this doorway.” He led Rose into a small room. It was completely empty, and the walls were painted white instead of blue. “What do you think?” John asked.

“It’s wonderful!” 

“How about I make you a cuppa, and we sit on the couch and get to know each other?”

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Make yourself at home and I’ll pour us both a cup,” John said as the two of them walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he sat on the couch beside Rose with two steaming cups of tea in hand. “I didn’t know how you took it, so I added sugar like I drink it.”

“I take it the same way. This is perfect. Thanks.”

“So, tell me about yourself”

“Well, I’m a student here at the university. I’m majoring in business. I just got out of a long term relationship which is why I’m looking for a place to live, and my favorite color is pink.”

“I'm a student as well. I'm majoring in physics and astronomy. I’m looking for a flatmate because to be quite honest it got a little lonely around here. I was going mad with only my thoughts for company.”

“Well, now you have me!” Rose said brightly. “Anyways, what’s the rent on a place like this?”

“I’m friends with the super so I get a deal, and occasionally I work odd jobs for him, so it’s only 500 a month. That means that you would only be paying 250.”

“Wow! That’s a lot better than I was expecting, but I should let you know that when I broke up with my boyfriend, we had some issues. He ended up burning my things, so I don’t have much to move in, and I’m sure that I can make rent, once I find a jo, but things are a little tight right now.”

“I’m so sorry. My brother owns a pub near the Strand, and he’s looking for a new bartender. The pay isn’t amazing, but the tips are.”

“Are you kidding me? I would love that, but I don’t have any experience bartending. Are you sure he’ll want me?”

“Knowing Jack, he’ll have no problem taking you on as a protege.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rose asked in an accusatory tone

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that my brother is a ladies man, and I’m sure he’d have no problem getting to know a pretty girl like you.”

“Oh.”

“But he’s not a bad guy, just a little coarse. He’d never push things too far or anything, if that’s what you think.”

“Good. I’d love to meet him.”

“If you want to, we could swing by the pub tonight, grab a couple drinks and talk to Jack, see what he thinks.”

“I’d love to, but I have a dinner to get to tonight. Does tomorrow work?”

“Of course, yeah. Text me what time tomorrow and maybe beforehand, I could help you move in.”

“That sounds amazing, but I should probably get going now. I wouldn’t want to be late. This has been amazing. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye Rose!” 

“Bye John!”

As Rose heard the door close behind her, she couldn’t stop smiling. She had just met the nicest,most genuine man, and now she was going to be living with him. She knew that it couldn’t end well, but she couldn’t help but smile at the possibilities. Everything was coming up Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, tell me how it was!” Martha prodded over drinks with Rose and Mickey that night.

“It was amazing!” Rose gushed. “The apartment is wonderful, and it’s right near campus. It’s super cheap, and aside from all of that, the guy that I would be sharing it with is totally hot.”

“Tell me more!” Martha squealed. “Is he nerdy hot, or more of a bad guy?”

“The first one.”

“Ooooh. Yes. He sounds so great!”

“You know you have a boyfriend, right?” Mickey teased Martha.

“Yes, and I love you, but I’m still so happy for Rose. And just because I’m a kept woman doesn’t mean that I can’t still appreciate a good man when I hear about one,” she said as she grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him closer to her.

“Aw,” Rose sighed. “You two are so adorable. I can’t wait for the day when I have something like the two of you have!”

“Trust me, Rose. You’ll find the perfect man someday. It kinda seems like you already met him if you ask me,” Martha replied.

“Yeah, but I haven’t even moved in yet. We barely know each other, and besides John seems like they kind of man that has his whole life planned out. Did I tell you that he’s double majoring in physics and astronomy? What would he want with a hot mess like me?”

“Are you kidding me? Rose Marion Tyler, you are the most talented, beautiful, and funniest girl I’ve ever met. The better question is who wouldn’t want to be with you?”

“She’s right, you know,” Mickey interjected. “If I wasn’t already with one of the best girls in the world and the love of my life, then I would be jumping at the chance to be with you. You’re great, Rose<“

“Thanks guys,” Rose said, touched by their kind words. “I really appreciate it.” 

Right then, the waiter arrived with their food. As they began to eat, Rose’s thoughts drifted to messy brown hair and the color royal blue.

…

The next morning, Rose and John moved what was left of her stuff into her new flat. Then, they got into John’s car, and drove to his brother’s pub.

It was a tiny little Smart Car, royal blue, of course. However, when Rose got in, she realized that she had plenty of legroom, and could sit quite comfortably without any feelings of claustrophobia.

“It’s bigger on the inside,” she said to John.

“Everybody says that,” John replied with a chuckle.

They rode to Jack’s bar, making pleasant conversation the entire way and arrived 20 minutes later.

“After you, my lady,” John said as he held the door to the bar open or her and jokingly bowed.

“Why, thank you.” John ushered her through the door where they were met with a tall dark haired man waiting behind the bar. “Hi, I’m Rose!” she said nervously. Her previous job experience hadn’t been great. Henrik’s was a disaster. All the mannequins had freaked her out too much, and she wasn’t even qualified for this job.

“Wonderful to meet you, Rose.I’m Jack!” the dark haired man called out in a welcoming and friendly tone.

“You’re American?”

“We’re technically step brothers,” John explained.

“My mom met his dad on a business trip when I was 10. They fell in love, and we moved here a couple of months later. A few years after that, my stepfather died. Then, I went back to the States for college. While I was in my sophomore year at NYU, my mother died, so I moved back here to look after JOhn, and opened up this place with the money from my inheritance,” Jack supplied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but I’m glad that things seemed to work out well,” Rose said.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, but if you’re going to be working here, I think you should tell me a little bit more about yourself.”

“Well, I’m a student at university. I uh… just moved in with your brother. I’m majoring in business. I’ve er… never had a job like this before, but I was a shopgirl at Henrik’s.”

“You sound perfect for the job, Rose. When can you start?”

“Really? That’s it? I got the job?”

“Sure, anything to help out a pretty girl like you!”

“But I’m not qualified!”

“Do you want the job or not?” 

“Yes. Yes!. Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so much!” Rose exclaimed.

“Congratulations, Rose,” John said as he slung an arm around her shoulders. She could feel butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and her cheeks were tinged with pink.

“And please remember, if you ever need anything, just give me a call. We could go out for drinks. I don’t mean to brag or anything, but I drink for free here,” Jack joked.

“Jack, I really don’t think that Rose is looking for a date right now,” John murmured in a low voice.

“Rose is a big girl. She can make her own decisions.”

“No. Really, it’s fine. I’m not ready for that right now. I actually just got out of a long term relationship, and we had a really messy break up. I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this, but maybe one day, I’ll take you up on that,” Rose said quickly.

“We’re friends now, Rosie! You can tell me anything, and the offer still stands. I just have one more question? When can you start?”

“When would you like me to?”

“How does tonight sound. You’ll only be serving tonight, not mixing drinks, but I’ll start teaching you, and you can work your way up to that. Today’s a Wednesday, so business should be pretty slow. How does all of that sound?”

“Amazing! Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity.”

“Well, we should probably be getting back to the flat now,” said John.

“Just be here at 6:00. There’s no real uniform, just a T-shirt and jeans is fine, and I’m sure you’ll do great tonight.”

“Thanks again, Jack, and I can’t wait to see you tonight,” Rose said as she extended her hand to shake his, but instead he pulled her in for a hug.

“Bye Rose!’

“Bye Jack,” Rose called out as she stepped out the door.

…

A few hours later, Rose was in her room at the flat. She had already unpacked the majority of her things, and she was now working through her astronomy homework. In all honesty, she wasn’t much working through it anymore. She had gotten hopelessly lost and confused, and had zero idea how to continue. Normally, she wouldn’t have cared much, but she had a huge test coming up in a few days. Reluctantly, she crossed the hall, and knocked on John’s door..

“Come in.”

“Hi,” Rose said, awkwardly standing in the doorway. “I’m really sorry to bother you. It’s just that I have a huge astronomy test coming up in a few days, and well… I’m hopelessly confused. Then, I remembered that you’re an astronomy major, and I was wondering if you could please help me.”

John was lying on his bed with an open book resting on his stomach, and a pair of glasses resting on the tip of his nose. He was wearing an old T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. His T-shirt was riding up a little, and Rose could see a small strip of skin just above his hip bone. She was practically drooling at the sight.

“Absolutely,” he agreed happily. “Come sit on the bed, and show me what you’re working on.” Rose crossed towards the bed tentatively, her heart pounding in her chest furiously. “Well, come on. I don’t bite… usually.”

“Sorry,” Rose said as she quickly chose to the bed. She sat down and pulled out her worksheets before John could say anything more. “We’re studying some solar system called Alpha Centauri, and we need to know practically everything about it.”

“Ah, yes, our galactic neighbor. What do you need to know?”

“The probability of finding life there.”

“Well, NASA recently discovered a rocky planet inside the hospitable zone near Proxima Centauri, so conceivably, yes. There could be life there.

“Great. What’s the size of the star system?”

“Proxima Centauri has a radius of 107,277.26 km. Alpha Centauri A is judged to be slightly bigger than our sun, while Alpha Centauri is smaller.”

“How old is Proxima Centauri?”

“4.853 billion years old or so,” John answered.

“Thank you. You’re a lifesaver,” Rose said as she threw her arms around John’s neck, before she realized what she was doing and released her arms from their place around his neck. “Er… Sorry about that.” Rose began to stand up before John read out and wrapped his hand around her arm.

“No. Don’t be sorry. It was nice.” 

“Thanks again for your help with my homework.”

“Anytime,” John said as he glanced downward, before meeting Rose’s gaze again. “Rose, about what you said earlier, your breakup, if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here for you. I don’t know what man would ever give willingly give you up. You’re beautiful, and humble, and kind, and funny. You’re brilliant, Rose Tyler.”

Rose began to lean down towards John, her heart beating a rapid unsteady beat. She reached toward him and grabbed hold of his shoulder, pulling close to her. John’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, eager to press them to hers. Rose leaned ever closer, when the alarm on her phone went off.

“Bloody hell!” Rose exclaimed as she jumped back. “I’m going to be late if I don’t leave now and I don’t have a stitch of makeup on or anything!”

“You look gorgeous Rose, and I could drive you if you want. It’ll be faster than walking”

“Thank you. You’re my hero!” 

Rose met John at the door a couple of minutes later, wearing a new shirt and ready for work, and they were on their way. John took shortcuts, and might have interpreted the speed limit as more of a suggestion. He and Rose were at Jack's pub in 10 minutes.

“Am I late? Am I late? Am I late?” Rose shouted as she rushed through the front door. Hardly anyone was there. There was a couple sitting in sharing a corner booth and talking animatedly. There were a few more people scattered around, but overall the bar was quiet.

“You’re good Rose,” Jack chuckled from behind the bar. He threw Rose an apron, which she quickly put on before she joined him behind the bar. John walked in soon after Rose and settled himself on a stool at the bar. “What can I get for you little bro?”

“Just a beer is fine,” John answered in a tired voice.

“You should like you’ve had a rough day,” Jack said in a worried voice.

“No, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“The usual?” John nodded in answer. “Great! Rose! I have your first order!”

“Yay!” Rose exclaimed.

“John always gets a Newcastle. We keep that on tap. All you need to do is grab a glass from under the bar. Hold it at an angle underneath the tap and pull. Grab a bar napkin from just over there.” Jack said pointing a few feet to his left. “And voila!”

Rose quickly copied Jack's pantomimed movements, and when she was done, she handed John his beer. 

“Your beer, m’lord!” 

“Thank you kind lady,” John said, playing along with the joke.

“Dear god,” Jack groans, “he’s found somebody as nerdy as he is.”

John rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his beer. He sat in silence for a while contemplating everything that had happened earlier. Rose had said that she had just gotten out of a serious relationship, and she wasn’t ready to start another, but her actions today had said otherwise. John didn’t know what to think. He ugh t have been booksmart, but he was completely oblivious when it came to matters of the heart. 

He knew one thing for sure, he really did like her, but he remembered how he’d even burned in the past. He remembered Cassandra the worldly and clever, but self absorbed girl from high school. They had been together for two years, until John had found out that she was cheating on him. Her excuse was that he had become too depressing to hang out with after his mum had died. 

He was glad that she was in the past now, but Rose wasn’t like that. She was sweet, funny, beautiful, and she seemed to see John in ways that others couldn’t, but he didn’t want to pressure her into anything so soon after her last relationship. He would let her make the next move. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rose’s angelic voice.

“Do you want another?”

“Oh,” John said with surprise. He hadn’t even realized that the glass was empty. “Yes, thank you.”

As Rose turned to go refill his glass, he caught sight of the bar napkin that she had been sketching on. It was a detailed drawing of a rose. The way that Rose had managed to capture even the smallest of details was breathtaking. John almost felt as if he could reach into the paper itself, grab the rose, and hold it in his hands.

“Here’s your beer,” Rose said as she handed it over to him,

“Thanks.” 

When Rose caught sight of what John was holding, she balked. 

“Why are you looking at that? It’s just a silly little doodle. It’s hardly worth your time.”

“Are you kidding me? Rose, this is incredible!”

“Truly it’s nothing,” Rose said blushing furiously.

“You could make a career out of this. I know you’re not passionate about business. Why don’t you change your major?”

“Art is a tough business to make it in, and I’m not nearly talented enough.”

“You know, the last time that I was in an art museum, I saw a white canvas, titled A Blank Canvas. Are you honestly telling me that you don’t think you’re better than that?”

“Well, you also need to have connections, and I don’t have any of those.”

“Rose, you’re talented enough that you don’t need to know every snooty dealer and curator in the entire world.”

“Thank you, but I need to get back to work.” 

It was true. In the past couple of hours, the bar had filled up dramatically. Where there had once been one couple, now there were ten, and no seat at the bar was empty. Several people looked like they would need refills soon.

…

Rose’s first shift was over a couple of hours later. As Jack closed the bar, he gave her a high five, and she handed her apron back to him.

“Great job today, Rose!” 

“Thanks.”

“Are you okay to work tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Rose agreed. Pleased that he had worked out the schedule, JAck nodded to himself, and disappeared into the storeroom.

“I can give you a ride again if you need,” John interjected.

“That’d be great. Thanks.”

“Are you ready to go?” James asked him.

“I was thinking of walking home. It’s 20 minutes, and I think the fresh air would do me some good, if you can call the air in London fresh.

“Rose, it can be dangerous, walking the streets of London alone at night, especially for a beautiful woman like you.”

“I can take care of myself.” Rose said, her calm voice masking her offense.

“I have no doubt that you can, but in the unlikely event that something should happen, I would blame myself, so if you won’t do it for yourself, please do it for me.”

“I’m going for a walk. I’ll see you at the flat in 20 minutes,” Rose said as she walked at the door, before John could argue anymore.

Rose pulled her purple jacket on and turned down the alley behind the bar. A few moments later, the entire alley was illuminated by the headlights of a small car tuning down it. The bright lights prevented Rose for being able to make out the specifics of the car or the driver. Then she heard a shout.

“I’m not leaving you to walk home alone!” 

“John?” Rose shouted incredulously. “What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m making sure nothing happens to you!”

“You look like an idiot right now?” 

“I’ll stop is you get in the car,” John said as he pulled up beside Rose.

“I won’t.”

“You don’t seem to be doing much clearing your head anyways. Just get in the car. I promise I’ll be so silent you won’t even know I’m here. You can be alone with your thoughts.”

“Fine,” Rose sighed, resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be winning this argument. She opened the car door with a huff and slammed it shut in much the same fashion. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” John said with a chuckle.

“Just drive.”

…

As Rose lay in bed that night, she thought about what John had said earlier. Nobody, not even her mother, had ever shown as much support as he had tonight. She had no idea what to do with that information, and she fell asleep still thinking about it.


	4. Not a new chapter

Hey y’all. I’m so sorry that I didn’t upload a new chapter. Life has been really crazy lately, but I promise I’ll try to get one up soon.


End file.
